


Why'd You Have to be So...

by prowlish



Series: Science Nuggets [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Cutesy, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prowlish/pseuds/prowlish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet of conversation, as Perceptor continues to make visits to Brainstorm's cell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why'd You Have to be So...

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this ages ago, on my phone into [twitlonger](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1sl28fp), and never got around to posting it. But since I'm now working on a third ficlet... here's this.

Brainstorm hadn't questioned Perceptor being the one taking rations to him. What he did question were _some_ topics of conversation. Even then, it wasn't so bad until: "...When you made that last jump, I thought we'd lost for sure. Megatron panicked when we discovered your intention... It held us up quite a bit." The red mech hummed as he sipped from his own energon. "But Rung said you hesitated... It had to be nearly ten minutes."

Brainstorm hid his naked frown in a sip of energon. "Something like that," he muttered into his cube.

"Mm, but you could've done the deed and been gone in that time. Why...?"

Brainstorm flicked his wings and murmured something indistinct.

"Sorry? What was that?"

Brainstorm huffed a sigh. "I never pulled the trigger myself before," he said shortly, wings twitching again.

Perceptor paused, his visible optic blinking. And then, suddenly, he began laughing. It was a pleasant, rich sound, one that Brainstorm was sure he'd never heard before.

Still, he managed to get ruffled plating over it. "Its not funny," he protested.

"Actually it is... Every nightmare thing you've invented, and yet..." Perceptor grinned. "You're right, however. It's not funny so much as its cute."

"Of course its not -- " Brainstorm cut off, staring at Perceptor almost slack-jawed. "...cute," he repeated.

"Cute," Perceptor confirmed. 

"I... That's ridiculous!" he said, flight panels quivering on his back.

"Mmm... I used to think so too, but you've proven me very wrong."

All Brainstorm could seem to do was gape silently, even when Perceptor laughed at him again.

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on [@prowlish](https://twitter.com/prowlish) on twitter!! :)


End file.
